


Words to Live By

by Thoughtlessly



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtlessly/pseuds/Thoughtlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my favorite quotes from books, animes/mangas, TV shows, cartoons, etc. Will be constantly updated, I'll add to the Fandom list as well- Some will be revised because I think the grammar is screwy. Feel free to PM me any suggestions~ ^u^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn- Chapter 322, Simon Family Arc  
> Hibari teaches Tsuna a lesson on pride while battling Adelheid Suzuki, the 10th Glacier Guardian of the Simon Family

“The Word, ‘DISCIPLINE,’  
Is Something That I Will **NEVER** Give Up, No Matter What…

But It’s Not Because It Is My Pride, That I Will Never Give It Up- 

It Is **BECAUSE** I Cannot Give It Up,  
That Makes It My Pride~”

-Hibari Kyoya, 16  
The 10th Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Game, No Life- Episode 12 (Dub), Eastern Federation Arc  
> Sora explaining the steps of "Blank's" elaborate plan to absorb the Eastern Federation to the Warbeasts' Representatives

“Checkmate Doesn't Mean You've Simply Cornered The Enemy King-  
It's A Declaration That The Enemy King Is Yours~

That's Why I Said It The First Time I Met You: ‘Check and Mate’~ 

...Get It?”

-Sora, 18  
King of Elchea  
No Game, No Life


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Game, No Life- Episode 12 (Dub), Eastern Federation Arc  
> Sora is discussing the right to challenge God, bringing up the famous words Tet spoke at during the creation of Disboard, as Tet watches on in a place far above the world, making comments in addition to thier discussion"

“ ‘Each Of The Races- The 16 Races Who Called Themselves WISE- Must Use Their Ingenuity And Wit, Their Great Fortunes And Power, To Build A Tower Of Knowledge On Disboard…’

Prove To Me Your Strength Of Mind  
I’m Not Asking For That Much From Ya… Right?~”

-Tet, Former God of Play  
One True God of Disboard  
No Game, No Life


End file.
